Digidestined
Digidestined or chosen child are humans chosen by the elders of the Digital World to be Digidestined. The humans are then partnered to one, two, or even more Digimon. They use Digivices created by the elders. Known Members Americans Kyle Kleckner Chosen when he was a child, Kyle was partnered to two male Digimon: Doggymon, and Gatomon. He cared deeply for his two Digimon. His older sister, Kathy was a Dark-Digidestined. See Dark-Digidestined for more info on Kathy. Kathleen Kleckner Also chosen as a child, Kathleen was partnered to two female Digimon: Mikemon and Lopmon. She is the youngest of three sisters. She was the girl Kyle had a crush on when he was a kid and she was also the girl he was dared to rape by his older sister, Kathy Chatel. But the two didn't know each other at that time. Later in life, Kathleen met up with Kyle, but he didn't recognize her as his memory was wiped by the elders and she didn't recognize him because at the time, she met him, she was only 3-years-old. She fell in love with Kyle while seeing him in a concert at a bar and they ended marrying up each other and they had two kids together: a son named Gregory and a daughter named Gabrielle. Joseph Jackson A Digidestined from the past, Joseph was partnered to four Digimon who are a family: BlackGatomon, Gatomon, Mikemon & Meicoomon. He is the youngest of three brothers. Mickey Dolenz A 60s Digidestined, he was partnered to a Labramon. He has a younger sister. He is a member of the Monkees. Gabrielle Kleckner Kyle and Kathleen's daughter and Patrick's girlfriend. A kind and sweet girl. She is partnered to four female Digimon: GoldenGatomon, PistachioGatomon, PeppermintRenamon, and RedRenamon. She cares deeply for others and her Digimon. She has an older brother named Gregory. Patrick Kitchen Gabrielle's boyfriend. Chosen when he was only 4-years-old. He is partnered to a female Gatomon. He had an older sister named Felicia, but she died. Tanya An old friend of Patrick's. She had feelings for Patrick. She is partnered to a Betamon. She is the youngest of three children. Her mother's name is Stephanie. Ariel Scherf Gabrielle's cousin, a Digidestined partnered to a Monodramon. She and Gabrielle played as children. She has an younger brother named Noah. Michelle Mapes Gabrielle's cousin and friend on FaceBook, Michelle is partnered to a male Tsukaimon. She loves Pokemon and Digimon. She is the youngest of four children. Faith Carlson Gabrielle's childhood friend. She is partnered to a Gazimon. She is the third child in her family. Charles Collins Gabrielle's old friend. He is partnered to a Muchomon. He is the third child in his family. Gillian Boedeker Gabrielle's old friend. She is partnered to a a female DemiVeemon and a female Salamon. She has two older sisters. Crystal Richard Gabrielle's friend. She is partnered to a Psychemon. She lost her father, Rick and lives with her mother, Debbie. She is the youngest of four children. Katrese Woods Gabrielle's friend. She is partnered to a Dokunemon. She lives with her mother and siblings. She is the middle child having an older sister, Kayla, and a younger brother, and two younger sisters. Devaney Richards Gabrielle's friend. She is partnered to a Otamamon. She is the eldest child in her family. She loves Pokemon and American Girl. Cara Stinson Gabrielle's friend. She is partnered to a Veedramon. She has an older sister. She loves Pokemon and Digimon. She has a huge crush on Tai Kamiya and wants to meet him. Jessica Lorenz Gabrielle's friend. She is partnered to a Syakomon. She is an only child who lives with both her parents. She took Felicia's place in being a Digidestined. Marcus Cooper Gabrielle and Patrick's friend. He is partnered to a Gizamon. He has an older sister. Gregory Kleckner Kyle and Kathleen's son and Gabrielle's older brother. He is partnered to a Mushroomon. He likes to tease his younger sister. He is homosexual. Noah Scherf Gabrielle's cousin and Ariel's younger brother. He is partnered to an Agumon. He played with Gabrielle when they were children. Matthew Hoffner Gabrielle's friend. He is partnered to a Gotsumon. He has a younger brother. Amy Waterstreet Gabrielle's old friend. She is partnered to a Veemon. She has a younger brother. Jackie Burt Gabrielle's old friend. She is partnered to a Tentomon. She has a younger sister, Natalie, and a younger brother, Ethan. British Chris Barrie A British Digidestined from the past. He was partnered to a Lunamon. He is best known for his acting career in Red Dwarf & other shows. He has an older brother named Gordon. Matt Smith A British Digidestined from the 90s. He was partnered to a MarineAngemon. He is the youngest in his family having an older sister named Jayden. Japanese Ayumi Yoshida Ayumi Yoshida is a 16-year-old Japanese Digidestined. She is the daughter and only child of Mr. and Mrs. Yoshida. She like Suzie has a huge crush on Patrick Kitchen and has known him since she was 6. She has short black-brown hair which she wears in a hairband. Misao Yamamura A Japanese inspector who is a Digidestined partnered to a female Lunamon. He is currently expecting a baby girl with his wife. He had a friendly bond with Gabrielle, Ai, Ayumi, Suzie, Kari, Katrese, Gillian, Rachel, and Dana. His Digivice is a olive green-orange D-6. He has an older brother and older sister making him the youngest. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya The older brother of Kari Kamiya, and the human partner of Agumon. Tai is the leader of the Japanese Digidestined. Yamato "Matt" Ishida The older brother of Takeru "TK" Takaishi, and the human partner of Gabumon. Matt and TK's parents divorced when Matt was a child and TK was a infant, so Matt lives with his father, and TK lives with their mother. He is in a relationship with Sora Takenouchi. Mimi Tachikawa The daughter of Keisuke and Satoe Tachikawa, and the human partner of Palmon, Mimi is a very sweet and sensitive girl. She has a younger brother. Sora Takenouchi The daughter and only child of Haruhiko and Toshiko Takenouchi and the human partner of Biyomon, Sora is a kind and caring person. She is in a relationship with Matt Ishida. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi A wise and knowledgeable Digidestined partnered to Tentomon, Izzy lost his birth parents when he was a baby and was adopted by his father's distant relative and his wife who had lost their own child at birth. Joe Kido A Digidestined partnered to Gomamon, Joe is a very wise and worried boy who worries about his fellow Digidestineds' safety. He has an older brother named Jim. Takeru "TK" Takaishi The younger brother of Matt Ishida and the human partner of Patamon, TK is a very cheerful and amiable person. He is currently in a relationship with Kari Kamiya along with Davis and the three of them are living together. Hikari "Kari" Kamiya Taichi "Tai" Kamiya's younger sister, a 15-year-old teenage girl and a Digidestined partnered to Gatomon. She is a friend of Gabrielle, Patrick, TK, and Davis. She is a very sweet and kind girl. She is very protective of her partner, Gatomon. She is currently in a relationship with both TK and Davis loving them both equally. Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya A Digidestined partnered to Veemon, Davis is the leader of the second group of Digidestined. Unlike Yolei, he respects and cares about Patrick and his friends along with Kari and TK. He is bullied by Yolei. He also has a brother, but it is unknown if he is older or younger. He is in a relationship with Kari and TK. Miyako "Yolei" Inoue A Digidestined partnered to Hawkmon and Jun Motomiya's best friend. She and Jun team up to bully other Digidestined. She is in a relationship with Ken Ichijouji. She is the youngest of four children. Kari can't stand her because of her nastiness. Cody Hida A Digidestined partnered to Armadillomon. He is wise for his age. He doesn't like it when Yolei and Jun, Davis's older sister bully other Digidestined including Davis and tries to stand up to them, but started to get bullied himself. He lost his father when he was seven and lives with his mother and grandfather, he is an only child. Ken Ichijouji A Digidestined partnered to Wormmon and formerly the Digimon Emperor, Ken is sweet and polite. He cares deeply for his friends. He harbors a crush on both Yolei and Gabrielle, but accepts the fact that Gabrielle is in love with Patrick. He is a friend of Patrick and Gabrielle's. Meiko Mochizuki A Digidestined partnered to Meicoomon. She is the daughter and only child of a professor. Not much is known about her. She is actually the cousin of Ken Ichijouji Takato Matsuki A Tamer-Digidestined partnered to Guilmon, Takato is the leader of the Tamers. He is in a relationship with Jeri Katou. He is a warm and friendly boy. He is an only child in his family. He has a cousin named Kai. Rika Nonaka A Tamer-Digidestined partnered to Renamon, Rika is a no-nonsense girl. But she is caring and polite. She is the daughter and only child of Rumiko Nonaka. She lives with her mother and grandmother. She is from a rich family. Henry Wong The son of Janyu and Mayumi Wong, and the third child in his family having a younger sister, Suzie Wong and two older siblings: a sister and a brother. He is a Tamer-Digidestined partnered to Terriermon. Jeri Katou A Tamer-Digidestined partnered to Leomon. She lost her birth mother, and lives with her father, Tadashi and stepmother and younger stepbrother. Jeri is a very sweet and caring girl who can't stand losing others. She is in a relationship with Takato Matsuki. Ryo Akiyama A Tamer-Digidestined partnered to Cyberdramon. He is an old friend of Ken Ichijouji. He is an only child in his family and lives with his parents. Kazu Shioda A Tamer-Digidestined partnered to Guardromon. He is a friend of Takato. He is an only child in his family. Kenta Kitagawa A Tamer-Digidestined partnered to MarineAngemon, Kenta is a shy, but polite and caring boy. He is a friend of Takato. He is an only child in his family. Suzie Wong The youngest daughter and child of Janyu and Mayumi Wong, Suzie is the 15-year-old teenage younger sister of Henry Wong and two older siblings. She is a Tamer-Digidestined partnered to Lopmon. She has a huge crush on Patrick Kitchen despite being way too young for him. She often hangs out with Kari Kamiya, her best friend. Ai Terada A Tamer-Digidestined partnered to a female Impmon. Ai is the 14-year-old older sister of Mako Terada. She and Mako live with their mother and grandmother. Mako Terada A Tamer-Digidestined partnered to a male Impmon, Mako is the 13-year-old younger brother of Ai Terada. He and Ai live with their mother and grandmother. Takuya Kanbara A Digidestined with the beast spirit of fire, Takuya lives with his parents and younger brother. Koji Minamoto A Digidestined with the beast spirit of light, Koji is a shy, but polite boy. He has an older brother named Koichi Kimura. He lives with their father and stepmother while Koichi lives with their mother. Tommy Himi A Digidestined with the beast spirit of ice, Tommy lives with his parents and older brother, Yutaka. He was bullied when he was 9. He wears a big orange hat. Zoe Orimoto A Digidestined with the beast spirit of wind, Zoe is an attractive girl who is liked by many boys. She lives with her parents and is an only child. Junipei "JP" Shibayama A Digidestined with the beast spirit of thunder, JP has a huge crush on Zoe, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, & Rika. He tried his smooth moves on Kari, but was punched by TK. Koichi Kimura A Digidestined with the beast spirit of darkness, Koichi likes to keep himself distant from others including his younger brother, Koji, but soon learned to form friendships with the help of his brother. He lives with their mother who has health or stress problems Deceased Members British Greg Lake A Digidestined from the 60s-70s. He was partnered to a Leomon. He is an only child. He died recently. He was a member of Emerson, Lake, & Palmer. Daigo Nishijima One of the original Japanese Digidestined, Daigo sacrificed himself to save Tai, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Gennai from dying. He died from serious wounds in an exploding lab. He was partnered to a Bearmon. Former Members Americans Julie Anne Smith Formerly a good Digidestined. See Dark-Digidestined for more details. Felicia Williams Originally chosen to be a Digidestined partnered to Syakomon, she was replaced by Jessica Lorenz. Felicia is actually a very nasty person. She attracts boys to her and then does horrible stuff to hurt them. She even had sex with a 60-year-old man. Arturo Martinez, a friend of Gabrielle's was treated horribly by her by her calling the cops on him lying that he raped her. Because of her nastiness towards other people, Gabrielle broke up her friendship with her the other reason being that when Gabrielle lost her grandfather, Felicia didn't show any sympathy for her and even insulted her about her grandfather by telling her BooHoo which pissed off Gabrielle who told her that she didn't want to be her friend anymore because she's a nasty bitch and Felicia told her that was fine with her and not to call her a bitch which Gabrielle kept taunting her about. Gabrielle also told Felicia that when she was going through hard times, Felicia didn't care or show any support for her unlike her real friends who showed Gabrielle support and tried to help her, Felicia told Gabrielle that she couldn't care less about Gabrielle and her friends and Gabrielle threatened to smack her face to which Felicia walked away ending their friendship. Gabrielle also unfriended Felicia on FaceBook because of what Felicia did to her and because one of Felicia's friends, a pervert of a man was harassing her friend Jessica Lorenz asking her personal questions and posted a nasty comment to that man whom she threatened to have Patrick beat up if he didn't leave Jessica alone.Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Males Category:Digidestined Category:Heroes